Las ramas del cerezo
by jAnE mAlkAv
Summary: *KakaIru* Iruka es enviado a una misión de rango B junto con Kakashi y un ANBU. Tres mentes diferentes con un objetivo en común -yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno historia ke tenia en mente desde hace un mega ratote jeje ojala les guste y ps en fin les deseo lo mejor

Naruto no es mio!!!! si no, seria yaoi esto es Fan made

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sostenía el informe de varias hojas en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha intentaba equilibrar varios libros en vano

Sostenía el informe de varias hojas en su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha intentaba equilibrar varios libros en vano. Genma observaba divertido las maniobras del moreno esperando impaciente la inminente caída de su compañero

-Sabes en vez de estarte burlando podrías ayudarme!- Iruka dijo mientras nuevamente se balanceaban los 6 manuscritos y apresuraba el paso para llegar al escritorio antes de que estos cayeran, sin embargo el peso mal distribuido había ganado, y al tratar de evitar el derrumbe soltó el informe dejando caer las hojas.

Genma estallo a carcajadas a la vez que saltaba del escritorio y ayudaba a recoger el desastre

-Te hubieras evitado esto si me hubieras ayudado en lugar de estarte burlando- Iruka le miro mal mientras le daba orden a los papeles sueltos

-Jaja no… valió la pena- Genma puso los libros sobre la mesa y nuevamente bajo a ayudarle al moreno –Oye por cierto… Qué pediste un reemplazo para que diera tus clases?-

Iruka pensó un momento mientras acomodaba las hojas que el castaño le daba

-Pues si… De hecho esperaba que fueras tú o Raidou- dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y se ponía de pie

-Qué? Para eso quería verme?-

-Si… de echo los libros tratan los temas en los que me quede, y esto- dijo dándole las papeles –Es el plan de estudio y una idea resumida de las clases-

-Resumida?- Genma comenzó a hojear –Oye deberías buscar en un diccionario la definición de "resumen"; Aquí ahí como 200 paginas!!-

-No seas llorón- Iruka le arrebato las hojas y paso a sentarse tras su escritorio –Créeme te facilitara las cosas con los niños-

-Espérate! Aún no he aceptado!... Son como pirañas y no soy muy bueno tratando con mocosos y a todo esto, para que quieres un sustituto? Saldrás?-

Nuevamente el moreno se sonrojo, se sentía ligeramente tonto ante la situación

-Son niños no mocosos y… pues si! Bueno es que Tsunade-sama me dio una misión de rango B o algo así- se quedo pensativo unos minutos –no se muy bien de que trata y sirve que escapo de la rutina-

Genma le miro curioso y tras pensar unos segundos le hablo –Podrías limpiar mi casa! Eso te sacaría de la rutina!-

-Ja ja Bueno me ayudaras o no?-

-Y yo que gano?-

-Sabes un buen amigo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Exacto- Sonrío con picardía mientras alzaba las cejas y sostenía el palillo con los dientes. Iruka tardo unos segundos en comprender y al hacerlo abrió la boca consternado y empujo al castaño –Jaja ya vale no te amargues acepto pero me tienes que invitar unas cervezas cuando vuelvas de donde quiera que vallas-

Iruka lo pensó y luego sonrió

-Ok… Sabes Raidou no me hubiera pedido un trago a cambio-

-No, te hubiera pedido otra cosa- dijo usando un tono de voz insinuante

-Eres un cerdo… Ahora deja te explico en que me quede con lo niños-

----

Golpeó nervioso con sus dedos la mesa

-Entonces?- Tsunade le miró con cansancio y algo de desesperación por la aparente ausencia mental del chico – Entonces?- repitió alzando la voz

El castaño la miro, luego miro el archivo en la mesa y volvió con golpeteo

-Es lo que hay Iruka… Tú decides, o lo tomas o lo dejas; Y pienso que tus razones para no aceptarlo son estupidas-

Abrió la boca para articular alguna palabra pero no tenía nada que decir, la Hokage tenía razón y él había estado esperando esa oportunidad por un largo rato. Sería un idiota si la dejara pasar. Claro que por otro lado uno de los 2 compañeros asignados para esta misión era "él". –"Diablos"- maldijo mentalmente su situación y miró a la rubia suspirar con impaciencia

-Mira si no quieres hacerlo pues no y ya y regresa a tu salón-

Iruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sintió bastante idiota por su actitud

-No, disculpe Hokage-sama estoy dispuesto a aceptar la misión-

-Ok, me alegra- tomo el archivo y escribió algunas cosas –Ven a las siete, el cliente pidió partir hoy mismo en la noche. Ve a arreglar tus cosas y estate listo… Hu? Sucede algo?-

Iruka tenía una gran interrogación en el rostro. Saldrían ese mismo día?, acaso la Hokage estaba loca? ni siquiera estaba listo. –"Pero en fin, yo quería acción no es momento de quejas!" No nada, le agradezco mucho la confianza con su permiso- tras hacerle una reverencia salió rápidamente en dirección a su departamento

----

Eran las 10 de la noche, quizás algo más tarde, se encontraba en la oficina principal algo impaciente y por que no decirlo ansioso.

Le sonrió a la niña que jugaba en su regazo con una pequeña muñeca de trapo y miró a la rubia Hokage hablar con el cliente; Un hombre entrado en años, cabello negro y con un porte que mostraba rigidez, una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro desde la ceja hasta la boca cortando sus labios. La pequeña en sus propias piernas no parecía ser su hija pero ya se enteraría del resto después. Ahora entendía por que lo había elegido para esa misión específicamente.

La puerta de la oficina de misiones se abrió, Kakashi entro con las manos en los bolsillos

-Que bueno que llegaste Kakashi- La rubia le hizo una seña para que se acercara –Permíteme presentarte a nuestro cliente, su nombre es Iwao Katashi-

El jounin hizo una pequeña movimiento de cabeza a manera de cortesía siendo imitado por el hombre. Tras eso dio un rápido vistazo a la oficina confirmando la presencia del chunnin.

Iruka le sonrió y alzo su mano derecha

-Buenas noches Kakashi san-

Este parpadeo un par de veces y saludo en silencio del mismo modo, notando también a la niña

-Iruka sensei los acompañara Kakashi- Tsunade hablo sin mirarlo –Necesitábamos a alguien capaz de cuidar a la pequeña… Hana verdad?- interrogo con la mirada a la niña que avergonzada oculto su rostro en el pecho de Iruka.

El jounin miró la escena unos instantes intentando no pensar en lo gracioso que ese hombre podía ser. Es decir lo asignaban de niñera y no parecía molestarlo, y su masculinidad… dónde había quedado?.

La ventana abriéndose de golpe causo un pequeño salto en Iruka y un enorme estremecimiento en la niña de ojos miel. Kakashi simplemente se giro para encarar al ANBU en la ventana

-Revise el terreno, esta libre, podemos partir- la figura se adentro en la habitación –Ya también seleccione y asegure el lugar indicado para instalar el campamento- el ANBU con la mascara de ave le hizo una reverencia al peliplata y al distinguir a Iruka ladeo su cabeza como preguntando

-Iruka sensei los acompañara para cuidar a la niña- Tsunade rodó lo ojos exasperada, preguntándose por que se les hacia tan raro que el joven maestro se encargara de la misión

-Buenas noches ANBU sama- Iruka sonrió con nerviosismo al sentirse observado, esas mascaras siempre conseguían ponerlo nervioso por la inexpresividad en sus facciones y el echo del… como decirlo, era como si algún muñeco se moviera por si mismo y eso era bastante aterrador. Y Hana parecía compartir el sentimiento ya que se aferro con fuerza a su muñeca y a su pecho a la vez que le dirija miradas desconfiadas a la estoica figura –Calma, el nos va a ayudar a cuidarte no tienes nada que temer- la pequeña le miro a los ojos y tras asentir con la cabeza regreso a su silencioso juego. Fue entonces que la vio con detenimiento, sus ojos eran mieles, enormes y adornados por largas pestañas, su rostro era redondo y su boca era pequeña dándole una apariencia como de un hámster por sus mejillas abultadas (Iruka se reprendió a si mismo por la comparación), su cabello era largo y quebrado, de un castaño claro similar al de Genma, lo traía suelto y no parecía pasar de los 5 años.

-Bueno entonces, les deseo mucha suerte y andando!- Iruka se sorprendió, parecía que había habido una conversación que se había perdido por andar distraído, pensó en preguntar pero eso simplemente se vería muy mal.

Kakashi noto el sonrojo en la cara del chunnin, y pensó lo fácil que era de leer. Lo vio ponerse de pie con la niña en brazos, que comenzaba a cabecear un poco y por ese instante agradeció la presencia del maestro. Definitivamente no se veía a el cargando al saco de mocos y mucho menos al ANBU y que decir del hombre que no parecía tenerle absoluto cariño. Según lo que Tsunade le había comentado, el hombre era una especie de monje y la niña era una futura…-"Una futura… bueno una futura algo de la aldea de oculta tras las cascadas" – Sin darle mayor importancia salieron de la oficina ya cargados con el equipaje.

---

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y con dificultad vio el vaho salir de su boca. Con la mano que tenía libre ajusto más su bufanda evitando hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar a la pequeña.

El clima era bastante frió y podía sentir el aire cortar su rostro, más su prioridad era mantener a Hana caliente, inconvenientemente la mochila en su espalda jalaban la capa evitando que esta cubriera por completo ambos cuerpos

-Maldición- susurro molesto, pensando en lo estupido e irresponsable de salir en la noche con una niña de apenas 5 años

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, el bosque lucia extremadamente tranquilo y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus propios pasos y el viento chocar con las ramas, delante de él, el monje y antes el ANBU caminaba usando una capa similar, aunque un poco más desgastada, cargaba una antorcha. Sabía que atrás venía el Jounin cubriéndoles la espalda.

Sintió a la pequeña temblar y aferrarse más a su cuello en busca de calor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se detuvo, paso todo el peso de la niña un solo brazo mientras se sacaba la mochila de su hombro izquierdo y repitió el movimiento con su hombro derecho. Hana hizo un sonido de incomodidad e Iruka sintió como comenzaba a despertarse, soltó la mochila y con ambas manos empezó a arrullarla

-Pasa algo?- El ANBU se giro a él cuestionándole mientras que el hombre le dirigió una mirada molesta

-Hee? no nada!- el moreno se apresuro a contestar a la vez que estaba apunto de lograr que la pequeña regresara a su sueño

Ambos se giraron y continuaron caminando. Suspiro aliviado al notar a Hana completamente dormida, se agacho para tomar la mochila y volver a lidiar con ella más la mano de Kakashi se le adelanto tomándola y poniéndola en su propio hombro

-Oh no es necesario Kakashi san- Miro al peliplata que no hacia ningún contacto visual con el

-Quizás no, pero te veo lidiar desde hace rato con esto- Iruka se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, sin saber bien como debería tomarlo

-Eh… bueno, gracias-

-Andando-

Ya sin problemas abrigo perfectamente su persona y a la niña y comenzó a caminar en silencio a lado del peliplata.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el ANBU indico que era el tiempo de acampar. A un costado el camino, a unos 100 metros, se distinguía un campamento con dos carpas y una fogata sin prender

-Pasaremos aquí la noche… mañana saldremos a las 5 de la madrugada- hablo dirigiéndose a ambos maestros y tras hacer una pausa se giro al monje –Espero que no halla ningún inconveniente-

-Ninguno- el hombre dejo caer sus cosas sin cuidado y sacó de mochila dos enormes cobijas y una pequeña botella –Espero hagan bien su trabajo me voy a dormir-

-Buenas noches…- contestó Iruka notándose ignorado y repentinamente recordó a Hana -… este perdón pero y la niña?-

El hombre aventó las cobijas dentro de la campaña y tras darle un largo sorbo a la botella le contesto –Para esos estas aquí, para que yo no tenga que preocuparme por ella- sin decir mas entro dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca.

Kakashi ya había bajado ambas mochilas y observaba divertido al moreno maldecir al monje entre dientes. Sacó con calma una cobija y se la entrego al Chunnin que casi automáticamente la tomo sin realmente percatarse y tras envolver a la pequeña se adentro con cuidado en la carpa de a lado.

Mientras tanto el ANBU ya había encendido el fuego e igualmente había seguido cada movimiento del maestro, sintiéndose un poco molesto por la forma en la que el hombre le había contestado. Restándole importancia se dirigió a Kakashi

-Si gusta puede descansar yo me encargo de vigilar la noche-

Kakashi le miro por uno segundos para luego pasar a sentarse en un tronco a lado del fuego y de su bolso trasero saco un libro

-Nop- comenzó a leerlo mientras el ANBU fingiendo desinterés se sentaba del otro lado del fuego. Ambos oyeron el cierre de una de las campañas abrirse, Iruka salió con cuidado y pasó a sentarse a una distancia razonable entre ambos.

-Iruka sensei, no va a dormir?- el de la mascara blanca interrumpió el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incomodo

-Claro que si, solo quiero cansarme un poco más y…- el moreno se detuvo unos instantes pensando mientras rascaba la cicatriz en su rostro –bueno si es posible, que me contesten unas preguntas-

-Seguro- contesto la figura de blanco

Iruka no espero a recibir una respuesta del peligris a sabiendas que jamás llegaría ya que permanecía distanciando leyendo su dichosa novela, en si, se había dirigido hacia los dos por pura cortesía.

-Bueno… a donde nos dirigimos?- preguntó sintiéndose bastante torpe a la vez que inconcientemente frotaba su cicatriz

-A la aldea oculta tras las cascadas… se encuentra en una isla, cerca del país de la nieve

Repaso mentalmente el nombre intentando recordar si alguna vez había oído de ella

-No es una aldea ninja cierto?- se acerco un poco más al ANBU para evitar tener que alzar la voz, ya que el crujir de la leña le opacaba un poco

-No lo es, se podría decir que es una aldea mística-

-Mística?- no puedo evitar repetir la palabra –ósea que es de las que están llenas de monjes y sacerdotisas?

-Digámoslo así, su gente se especializa en todo tipo de magia… su economía depende de los trabajos que hacen para señores feudales y reyes o emperadores-

El moreno se quedo pensando un momento y tras entenderlo bien prosiguió

-Ósea como predicciones, convocaciones de suerte y esas cosas… ¿no?

-Exactamente- El ANBU se giro hacia el fuego ya que había estado encarando al moreno durante la platica –Kakashi sensei ya ha visitado esos rumbos cierto?-

El jounin levanto su mirada del Icha Icha y miró a través del fuego a los dos shinobis que le observaban

-Si…- percatándose que no estarían satisfechos con esa única respuesta prosiguió –la primera vez fue hace varios años, cuando pertenecía al ANBU, la segunda fue hace unos cuantos con Naruto y los demás -

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio Iruka se emociono un poco y mordió sus labios para evitar hacerle más preguntas, no conocía muy bien al peliplata pero las pocas veces que se habían cruzado no solían ser lindas experiencias y suponía que al jounin no gustaba de hablar mucho.

-Oh vaya que casualidad no?- dijo mirando al ANBU –Es lo mismo que tu-

El ANBU tardo un poco en entender y tras ello soltó una risa

-Y casualmente también era el mejor en los entrenamientos- contestó el de la mascara blanca intentado seguirle el juego sin realmente querer alardear

-Es muy diferente actuar en una práctica donde sabes que lo mayor que te puede suceder es un hueso roto ah estar en una misión donde tu vida esta en riesgo… sobre todo cuando tu moral también juega- tanto Iruka como el ANBU se giraron a ver a Kakashi algo sorprendidos por el tono de voz que había usado

-Se que es diferente, tampoco es como si no estuviera conciente de todos los riesgos y disculpe que le conteste Kakashi san, pero un jounin especial como lo es usted debería saber que la moral y/o los sentimientos no entran en juego durante una misión, somos soldados y como tales debemos actuar siguiendo estrictamente las ordenes-

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa y clavo su mirada en la mascara de ave que le observaba fijamente

-Es fácil pensar así al principio, ya te quiero ver cuando pierdas a alguien, por que se te ve que apenas eres solo un niño intentando quedar bien en su primera misión real como ANBU… No has vivido nada de lo que es realmente ser un shinobi-

Iruka sentía la tención entre ambos ninjas y el echo de sentirse culpable creyendo que su cometario había causado en conflicto resultaba bastante incomodo. Y para variar no estaba de acuerdo (en parte) con Kakashi

-Bueno, si quizás es muy joven aún…- se atrevió a hablar captando la atención de ambos –Pero no tiene nada de malo que quiera dar lo mejor de si desde el principio- se giro a encarar al ANBU –no se que edad tengas y tampoco se que es lo que has vivido… aunque quizás si ya que yo reviso los reportes –sonrió tontamente ante su propia broma- Bueno, la cosa es que no actúes siempre como un arma- espero unos segundos y luego le sonrió no muy seguro de propias palabras y bastante pendiente del jounin a su lado.

Un fuerte llanto rompió el recién formado silencio, los tres ninjas se levantaron. Iruka salio corriendo hacia la carpa seguido lentamente por Kakashi.

Tomó a la niña que lloraba asustada y comenzó a arrullarla lentamente murmurando palabras tiernas. Kakashi miraba desde afuera y pensó que ni una kunoichi podría hacerlo mejor a la vez sintió que la imagen del maestro con el pequeño costal de carne le resultaba tierna y a la vez graciosa. El ANBU se poso a su lado y también le observo unos segundos

-Eso me recuerda que ahí que estar alertas aunque sigamos en territorio seguro no ahí que confiarnos, voy a darle una vuelta al perímetro y a revisar las trampas-

-Ok-

-Y Kakashi sensei, le aseguro que puedo llegar a ser mejor de lo que usted es-

El Jounin no contestó, no por que no tuviera una respuesta si no que le daba flojera lidiar con pequeños engreídos… solo pensó que el mocoso no tenía idea de lo es la verdadera vida de un ANBU y tampoco lo vio mucho futuro. Se sentó en el piso afuera de la casa de campaña y mientras echaba un vistazo al maestro durmiendo a la niña recordó sus tiempos en aquel escuadrón.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Aja!! bueno ahi me dicen ke tal? Reviews please! me hacen muy feliz bueno saluditos a todos!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es mio esto es fan made, peron por la tardanza en fin ahi se los dejo dejneme reviws please!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Iruka sintió el jaloneo en su chaleco, con ambas manos se tallo los ojos buscando con ello un alivio al sueño. Miro sobre su regazo, Hana le miraba suplicante y acentuaba el movimiento sin decir una palabra

-Hana chan?- observo con pereza a la pequeña intentando descifrar lo que con mímica esta trataba de decirle. La niña se movía inquieta en su sitio y apretaba su pequeño estomago con los ojos llorosos –mmm oh… ah ya se quieres ir al baño verdad?-

Recibió por respuesta un apresurado asentimiento. Inmediatamente y sin preocuparse por su aspecto levanto a la niña en brazos y se apresuro a salir de la casa de campaña.

Afuera Kakashi estaba apunto de adentrarse cuando Iruka sacaba la cabeza

-Oh! Buenos días Kakashi san, sucede algo?-

-Buenos días- el Jounin se hizo a un lado para permitirle la salida al Chunnin -De echo estaba apunto de despertarlos para desayunar algo y partir-

-Oh bueno voy a llevar a Hana chan a… bueno al "baño"- dijo buscando la manera más correcta de decirlo, cuando fue interrumpido por dos pequeñas manita apretando fuertemente su brazo –Y mientras mas pronto mejor!- sin decir más echo a correr al interior del bosque

Nuevamente Kakashi agradeció mentalmente la presencia del maestro y comenzó a desarmar la carpa.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando escucho la otra abrirse y al ANBU hablar entre dientes, le miro curioso y tras pensárselo unos segundos le hablo

-Hey- el de la mascara volteo -Ayúdame a guardar esto- claramente le escucho un suspiro

-Dónde esta Iruka sensei?-

-Llevo a la niña al baño, y el viejo? No lo despertaste?-

-Si y me corrió de una manera poco elegante-

Tras esas últimas palabras guardaron el resto en silencio. Al mismo instante que terminaban la niña salio corriendo de atrás de unos arbustos cargando un ramo de diferentes flores, seguida de Iruka que cargaba uno más pequeño.

-Buenos días ANBU sama- el moreno echo un vistazo hacia lo fogata viendo los paquetes de ramen cerrados y el fuego apunto de apagarse –Les parece si me dedico a hacer el desayuno mientras terminan de guardar las cosas?-

-Bueno días y me parece perfecto- contesto con amabilidad el miembro de la elite de Konoha.

Los dos shinobis se sentaron alrededor de las cenizas de la recién extinguida fogata, Hana no comía y no tomaba en cuenta el pequeño sermón que Iruka le daba respecto a lo importante de los alimentos, estaba mas entretenida armando coronas con las flores recolectadas. El de la mascara blanca les miraba sonriendo ampliamente tras el rostro de ave.

-Bueno entonces te quedaras pequeña para siempre- finalizó Iruka al saberse ignorado. La pequeña le miro con ojos grandes buscando así su perdón e inesperadamente salto sobre el maestro haciéndolo casi tirar la sopa –Hey espera!- la niña había puesto una de las coronas sobre su cabeza.

La risa del ANBU no tardo en escucharse

-Ah si!?- Iruka se acerco al oído de Hana y tras susurrarle algo sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia la figura blanca

-Hea! Espera!- mientras intentaba ser delicado para quitarse a la niña, esta más se aferraba a su cuerpo y con la habilidad nata de un infante termino poniendo la corona sobre su cabeza –Hey!! Eso no es justo a ella no la puedo atacar!-

-Jajaja- el chunnin estallo en carcajadas al ver a "la elite de Konoha" ridiculizada y vencida por los encantos de una niña. Ya que por si fuera poco cuando el ANBU planeaba quitarse las flores Hana le miro con enormes ojos obligándolo a desistir.

-Perfecto Hana chan! Cuando regreses a tu pueblo no olvides decir como derrotaste a dos shinobis hee!-

-Y uno era un ANBU!-

Hana sonrió ampliamente y tras mirar al de la mascara como advirtiéndole "si te lo quitas te lo volveré a poner" corrió a lado de Iruka y comenzó a comer

El maestro le sonrió al ANBU y termino con su ramen.

Kakashi salía de donde el monje a la vez que rascaba su nuca y se preguntaba la causa del mal humor de anciano. Observo curioso a ambos shinobis

-Y quiso comer?-

-No al principio- le contesto al "ave" fijando su mirada en las cabezas de los shinobis –lindos adornos-

Por su parte Iruka adquirió una serie de colores en su rostro hasta poder definir bien el rojo en sus mejillas. El ANBU (aunque realmente era imposible definir su expresión) quito de su cabeza la corona, aventándola al suelo; Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa de campaña susurrando un –Le diré que salga para poder empacar e irnos-

Ignorándolo, el jounin vació los restos de sopa y paso a guardar las ollas. Iruka bajo con cuidado las flores y con delicadeza corono a la niña que había tomado la última y miro a Kakashi con ojos ilusionados. El maestro negó en silencio y en un susurro le pidió que estuviera preparada para partir, se acerco al peligris y con la intención de ayudarlo.

-Y usted no piensa desayunar algo?-

-Sip-

-… pero...- antes de poder continuar la voz del mayor le interrumpió

-Comí algo mientras dormías-

-Oh…- Quizás estaba un poco paranoico pero sintió esas palabras como un ataque furtivo… un reclamo o algo así como una indirecta, despejo de su mente esos pensamiento descubriéndolos extremos. Con una olla en la mano se acerco al lugar donde estaba el ANBU y tomo la corona medio desecha

-Solamente te vas estorbar…-

Suspiró ante las palabras y la dejo caer mientras una ráfaga de viento se llevaba las flores y las deshacía en el aire.

Ante ellos se extendía un campo inmenso. Áspera vegetación, grandes arbustos y lo que parecían ser enormes hongos y flores con una gran variedad de formas y colores, a pesar de la escarcha que descansaba sobre el follaje la vida del lugar no se perdía en lo absoluto.

La niña le indico en un movimiento que quería bajar y al tocar el piso corrió en dirección a las flores con toda la intención de echarse en el pasto; al dar el primer impulso una mano sosteniendo el cuello de su chaqueta lo impidió.

-Bromeas! Eso esta helado y no ahí tiempo de cuidarte!- la cargo sobre su brazo –Mientras mas rápido lleguemos a tu aldea más rápido podrás jugar con los demás niños-

Hana le miro directamente a los ojos con un extraño vació, Iruka por unos instantes se sintió incomodo.

-En serio "eso" es un ninja?- Pregunto el monje –Yo más bien diría que es una niñera-

-Posiblemente sin esta "niñera" aquí, esa pequeña estaría muerta de hipotermia- respondió con calma Kakashi. El viejo no dijo nada más y el ANBU solo soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible.

Iruka les esperaba unos metros adelante.

-En cuanto tiempo estaremos en el puerto?- cuestiono el anciano con un tono más severo

-Espero que para esta tarde-

-Supongo que ya esta todo listo… ya saben el bote o algo de eso no?- preguntó Iruka

-Si, por eso precisamente tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca, si no queremos que nos cobren de más por el viaje- agrego el ANBU –Los navegantes del país de fuego tienen fama de tramposos-

-Jeje oh… "creo que nunca he viajado en mar"- recordó mientras ampliaba su sonrisa comenzando a verle lo bonito a la misión

La temperatura descendió de una manera violenta a las 3 horas, la nieve cayendo dificultaba el caminar y el frió comenzaba a hacer estragos en los dos civiles.

-Tenemos que parar! Es imposible continuar así- El chunnin hablo dirigiéndose al ANBU

-Estoy de acuerdo con Iruka sensei, en esta situación solo terminaran muriendo ellos dos- Kakashi se ajusto un poco más la roja bufanda

-No podemos! Tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca-

-ANBU sama entienda que Hana chan e Iwao sama no pueden seguirnos el paso-

-Pero tenemos una misión y tenemos que llevarla al pie de la letra!-

-Y una parte importante de llevarla acabo es completarla y si tu cliente se muere en el camino entonces fallaste!- Kakashi espeto con firmeza mirando a esos "ojos" inexpresivos

-Veremos como lo solucionamos cuando encontremos un refugio, se ve en las nubes que se avecina una tormenta…- Iruka dijo mientras abrazaba la niña que tirataba y había dejado caer la última corona de flores.

Se quedo pensando en las palabras del maestro y en las del Jounin. Principalmente en las de Kakashi, no podía dejar que una idiotez así arruinara una gran oportunidad de desmurarse a si mismo (y de paso al peligris) de lo que era capaz. Repaso mentalmente todos los riesgos, las ventajas, las desventajas.

-Quieren decidir ya!- la voz del monje lo hizo tomar una decisión inmediata. De la bolsa derecha de su mochila saco un pergamino, al desenrollarlo se dejo ver un mapa con varios aldeas marcadas con rojo

-El pueblo más cercano es el de "Hotaru" creo que se dedican a la siembra de arroz y no tiene lazos con shinobis enemigos-

-Pues lo mejor será apresurarnos-

-Pero ya! Si venden arroz lo más probable es que vendan sake- les grito el anciano con acidez

Iruka frunció el ceño molesto mientras rascaba la cicatriz en su rostro.

-Hana chan, necesito que te agarres bien fuerte de mi ok? Nos vamos a mover a mucha velocidad y puede que sea algo violento el movimiento así que si no te quieres caer te vas a agarrar bien sale?- Susurro intentado infringir un poco de temor para que la niña se lo tomara en serio.

Kakashi se agacho indicándole al monje que montara sobre su espalda, cosa que hizo tras echarle una mala cara. El ANBU se encargo de colgarse las 3 mochilas, dos traían las carpas. Tras unos instantes desparecieron en silencio como sombras; Saltaban a una velocidad impresionante de árbol en árbol, con agilidad evitaban las ramas y cualquier otro obstáculo que se atravesara.

En pocos minutos estaban a las afueras de la aldea, frente a enormes campos verdes de arroz.

Cruzaron despacio el estrecho camino que separaba los arrozales. Cualquier resbalón los haría caer en las franjas con agua y con el frió solo ganarían una severa pulmonía.

Kakashi sacudió su cabello y su cara intentando quitarse la escarcha. Entrecerró sus ojos (o más bien el visible) con molestia; el anciano, usando su edad como pretexto de cansancio, seguía en su espalda.

Escucharon el sonido unos cascos tras ellos, Iruka que iba atrás se giro viendo a un niño de unos trece años en una carreta jalada por dos caballos

-Buenas tardes- saludo con amabilidad mientras se hacían a un lado

-Buenas…- respondió la revrencia y se detuvo a lado de ellos, moqueo y les hablo –Son ninjas verdad?-

Iruka asintió con la cabeza y Kakashi solo se sentía cada vez más molesto con los susurros del monje. El ANBU le ignoro y continúo caminando

-Van a "Hotaru"?- nuevamente moqueo y avanzó siguiéndoles el paso

-Así es, estamos buscando un refugio para pasar la tormenta y quizás la noche, sabes de algún buen lugar?- El chunnin acomodo mejor a la pequeña que para entonces ya estaba dormida haciéndola notar al niño

-Si en la posada de mi abuela y si quieren los llevo en la carreta-

Sin pensárselo dos veces Kakashi subió de un saltó y con una falsa delicadeza dejo caer al viejo sobre la paja.

Iruka mordió sus labios para evitar reírse y tras agradecerle al niño también salto sobre la carreta. El ANBU solo subió las mochilas y continúo a pie a lado del niño preguntado información básica del pueblo.

-Vienen de Konoha verdad?- moqueo mientras limpiaba su nariz con la parte posterior de su mano –Lo se por el símbolo en su banda-

-Así es-

El atardecer caía sobre los campos cubriéndolos de un naranja opaco, subieron una pequeña ladera y en la altura del cerro las luces de la aldea comenzaban a encenderse. Iruka sonrió abiertamente y no pudo evitar despertar a la niña para que pudiera observar la belleza de paisaje. Esta miró emocionada y un brillo en sus ojos se encendió acorde al atardecer, inquieta y curiosa al ver a los dos enormes animales se pasó con Zinan, que era como se llamaba el niño, quien les platicaba de ellos.

El chunnin suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, miró a Kakashi que había sacado su dichosa novela más esta permanecía cerrada en sus piernas, pensó que después de todo, el Jounin si se detenía a admirar los bellos detalles a su alrededor. Sin querer se quedo mirando sus rostro pensando en nada.

-Sucede algo?- cuestiono el peligris tras sentirse algo incomodo

-Hee?- se sorprendió ante la pregunta y giro su rostro rápidamente e inconcientemente rasco la cicatriz en su sonrojado rostro –No, nada-

Kakashi parpadeo algo confundido, había notado cierto reflejo en el profesor que llamaba un poco su atención y era ese dichoso tic de rascarse la cicatriz en su cara cuando algo o: lo ponía nervioso, lo dejaba pensando, lo molestaba y por un momento creyó fijarse que lo hacia cuando mentía.

-"Mmm no creo que averiguarlo le haga daño a nadie"- pensó a la vez que se quedaba mirando fijamente al chunnin.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Iruka sabia que Kakashi le observaba y era un poco imposible aparentar calma. Nuevamente rasco su nariz

-"Nervios, comprobado" Iruka sensei, como cuanto calcula que cueste pasar la noche en una posada? –

-Hee?- el moreno se le quedo mirando algo confundido por las extrañas actitudes que estaba tomando el hombre frente a él, pero, ahora que lo decía era una buena pregunta –Pues… mmm- froto con menor intensidad su marca –no creo que sea muy caro… -

-"Cuando piensa solo un poco" Y que siente salir de la aburrida vida rutinaria- dijo con un poco de burla en sus palabras notando como, de amable, el rostro del chunnin pasaba a molesto

-No se que quiera decir con eso Kakashi sensei- tomo aire mientras le miraba directamente a lo que deberían ser "los" ojos -Mi vida es en lo absoluto rutinaria, quizás no hago misiones tan seguido –recalco las ultimas palabras –como usted, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga una vida como shinobi, sabe la academia también es una gran responsabilidad que me tomo muy enserio y donde doy cada día lo mejor de mi, así que por favor evite esos comentarios- levantó las cejas dándole énfasis al mensaje, y por ultimo paso su dedo rozando rápidamente la cicatriz

-"Creo que más que rascarse quería golpearme"- le miro inexpresivo –"Y ahora que le preguntó para ver si al mentir lo hace?"-

Avanzaron el último tramo en silencio, no logro formular jamás una pregunta, es decir no conocía al Chunnin en lo absoluto y así como podría saber si el muchacho mentía, aunque para ser honestos, su rostro era un libro abierto. Lo único que hizo en el resto del camino fue observarlo detenidamente para ponerlo nervioso y ver el dichoso tic que de alguna manera le gustaba. Aunque también llego a pensar que si seguía con eso haría que el sensei se hiciera un agujero en la cara.

-Llegamos- Zinan salto de la carreta y guió a los caballos a pie.

Brillaban las lámparas de gas colgadas en postes colocados estratégicamente por las pequeñas calles, las casas echas con madera y bambú estaban acomodadas de una manera curiosa y a Iruka se le antojo como una pintura o un pueblo de cuento de hadas, la gente caminaba velozmente bastante abrigada ya que el clima parecía enfriarse cada vez más y los copos de nieve caían con mas intensidad.

El ANBU había escuchado de la platica del chico que pronto se llevaría acabo un festival en honor a las luciérnagas que abundaban los campos y le daban el nombre al pueblo.

Y es que Zinan dijo que en invierno aparecen muchas en los arrozales y durante la noche parecen guiar a los que se pierden de vuelta al pueblo.

Pensó en lo interesante de asistir al festival y supuso que al maestro seria algo que le gustaría.

Llegaron a una casa de 3 pisos bastante larga y que abajo parecía tener algún tipo de taberna

-Esta es la posada de mi abuela, pasen mientras guardo a los caballos-

Kakashi bajo ayudando a Iruka que cargaba a Hana.

El monje se adelanto casi empujando al ANBU. El ambiente adentro se sentía calido por la chimenea. Varias mesas largas estaban descuidadamente acomodadas en el piso y en ellas varios hombres la mayoría con pinta de ancianos tomaban. Sin perder el tiempo Iwao paso a sentarse a una mesa

-Quiero una habitación aparte- dijo a la vez que aventaba una bolsa de monedas al de blanco –Hea quiero un sake bien caliente!- grito hacia la barra donde una anciana con un cigarro sacaba una botella

Tras atender al monje se acerco a los shinobis

-Ninjas de Konoha… que honor- les hablo con una voz rasposa

-Por favor podría darnos 3 habitaciones?- El ANBU abrió el saco de monedas viendo que había el dinero suficiente para pagar comida, habitaciones y hasta provisiones

-Claro, pero solo tengo 2 decentes para este clima y son algo mas caras por tener chimenea- le dio una calada al cigarro y fijo su vista en Iruka- Y yo lo digo por la niña-

El ANBU la miro, luego fijo su vista en las monedas y por ultimo miró al cliente beber

-Si no ahí problema, déme las dos- contesto bastante calmado

-Y que sea rápido!- apresuro Iruka al sentir a la pequeña tiritar con fuerza

Kakashi pensó mentalmente que para decir que un ninja no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones e impulsos ese chico lo hacia con bastante frecuencia

-"Después de todo, ese ANBU sigue siendo un niño"-

Subieron las escaleras y la anciana abrió una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Iruka se adentro rápidamente abriendo el closet e intentando destender el futon. Kakashi bajo las mochilas y le ayudo con ello

-gracias- susurro Iruka –Podría prender la fogata por favor-

Sin responderle paso a hacer lo que le pedía

La anciana salio de la habitación, seguida del shinobi elite

-Esta es la otra, les abriré una cuenta y mañana les cobro el total- apago el cigarro en el piso –Nada más estarán una noche cierto?- por respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento

-Ah disculpe-

-Aja?-

-Cuándo empieza el festival de las luces en el cielo?- preguntó haciendo memoria del nombre

-En una semana- la mujer le observo unos instantes –No te molesta esa cosa?- hablando de la mascara

-…Solo al respirar-

-Oh… Buenas noches-

-Descanse-

Afuera se oían las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban con fuerza los vidrios. Hana se había dormido envuelta en un montón de cobijas.

Iruka estaba sentando frente a la chimenea escuchando el crujir de la madera, Kakashi leía en silencio mientras de vez en vez movía los troncos. La puerta se abrió y el otro shinobi entro

-Bueno, partimos mañana a las 8 les parece?-

-Claro-

-…-

El muchacho les miró una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta

-Voy a bajar a vigilar a Iwao san, descansen-

-Ese hombre actúa como un niño, ANBU sama no se estrese demasiado por él y también valla a descansar y cene algo-

-No se apure Iruka sensei, lo haré, Buenas noches Kakashi san… asumo que…- se interrumpió al ver al jounin levantar la vista del libro-nada, buenas noches- y salio rápidamente y algo molesto sin saber por que

Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Iruka pensaba en como solucionar el problema del barco que parecía haberse olvidado en un momento dado y Kakashi solo leía

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron a Iruka levantarse

-Si?- abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a la dueña ayudándola con las bandejas e impresionándose de cómo había podio subir dos solo ella

-Coman algo, el chico de cara de pájaro dijo que aun no probaban bocado y esto… dijo enseñándoles una blanca botella es sake bien caliente- provecho- concluyó mientras salía del cuarto

-Gracias- el peligris dejo su libro en la silla y ayudo a Iruka a mover las bandejas a una pequeña mesa en el centro del cuarto

-Pues creo que lo mejor será comer- miro a Hana y pensó en despertarla, pero prefiero no hacerlo le guardaría una porción por si en la noche le entraba hambre, se sentó frente a Kakashi que miraba los platos de arroz y carne de cerdo con curiosidad.

Iruka tomo sus respectivos palillos y miro a Kakashi hacer lo mismo, inconcientemente se quedo mirando su cara esperando verla sin mascara.

El jounin miro de reojo al chunnin y carraspeo la garganta en un intento exitoso de hacerlo entender

-Oh perdón este si quiere cierro los ojos- hizo lo que dijo frunciéndolos con fuerza

-No confió en ti- contesto con calma

-Que!?- a la vez que los abría con molestia se daba la vuelta –Ok, entonces me volteo!-

-Sigo sin creerte-

-Ash, bueno y entonces como piensas comer?-

Kakashi se puso de pie siendo seguido por la mirada de Iruka. Se sentó atrás de él y con rapidez bajo la banda del chunnin a la altura de su nariz cubriendo sus ojos

-Qué?! Oye esto no es justo!-

-Ósea que no quieres que coma?-

-No es eso! Solo que se me hace absurdo que no confíes en mi!-

-No te conozco, no se si puedo confiar en ti…- guardo silencio un momento y una idea cruzo su mente –Honestamente, no te gustaría mirar?-

Iruka abrió la boca sin decir nada y tras pensarlo unos segundos contesto

-Claro que no!- dijo mientras rascaba la cicatriz sobre su nariz

-"Comprobado"- Kakashi sonrió mientras bajaba su mascara y comenzaba a comer –Provecho Iruka sensei-

-…Provecho- el chunnin contesto molesto para después comenzar a tentar la mesa buscando, Kakashi le alejo un poco el plato –Bueno me podrías ayudar entonces?-

-Seguro- regresándolo a su lugar sonrió abiertamente y observo con más detalle la boca del profesor… era fina pero no femenina. Tenía bonitos labios. Y una idea furtiva atravesó su cabeza.

Mientras Iruka comía, con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido sirvió en la pequeña taza una porción del sake.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok eso es todo por hoy, ojala les halla gustado y agradesco muco el tiempo que se toman en leerlo cuidense mucho y suerte!

Reviws:

Valentine1viko: perdon pr la tardanza jeje espero te siga cautivando n_n cuidate muxo te juro ke intentare agilizarme con esto

Akai Karura: jeje eske no la ahi XD pero kmo bien dices ya llegara... espero O.o besos pa ti tambien cuidate!

applee: gracias, espero siga viendose bien jeje n_nU

XimeB:lo mismo que arriba ojala no se le quite lo interesante gracias por el commen

Kokoro Yana: sip y te agradesco mucho por ser mi 1er reviw!! me pusiste muy de buenas jeje GRACIAS!! en fin este cap me gusto aun siento ke me kedo algo aburrido buu T_T bueno ojala te guste cuidate mucho!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Si me tardo perdonenen, esla 1era vez ke intento hacer accion jajaja XD

En fin Naruto no es mió esto es FANMADE tons pues besitos y felices vacaciones!

DEDICADO A VIKO CHAN!!!!! MUXAS GRACIAS CHICA POR LEERME Y APOYARME Y ESCRIBIR TAN PADRE!!!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kakashi tomo la pequeña taza de porcelana e intencionalmente rozo con ella las manos del chunnin

-He? Qué sucede?- giro su cabeza instintivamente intentando adivinar lo que el jounin parecía querer darle

-No, nada solo bebe antes de que se enfrié-

-Se enfrié?- tomo la taza y con cuidado se la acerco a la nariz inhalando el ligero aroma –No gracias, prefiero evitarme el dolor de cabeza de la mañana- Intento bajar la tacita cuando Kakashi tomo su mano y la elevo acercándola a sus labios

-No exagere Iruka sensei – al momento que el chunnin abrió la boca para protestar Kakashi aprovecho para empujar un poco la taza obligándolo a tragar el liquido y dejando escapar un poco por la orilla de sus labios

El jounin se detuvo a ver la imagen. Iruka hizo para atrás su cabeza para evitar un nuevo ataque

-Que cree que esta haciendo!? Estoy respetando su decisión de no ver su rostro por favor respete la mía de no beber quiere!- replico alzando la voz

-Shhh… Vas a despertar a Hana chan- le contesto en un murmullo

-Me esta poniendo atención?- pregunto con un tono de voz mas bajo y sintiendo bastante irritación

-Vamos Iruka sensei no sea tan anticuado- Observo como el maestro mordía sus labios en un intento por tranquilizarse –Aparte es un poco más de medio litro y no se lo va a tomar usted solo – Hizo una pausa repasando su improvisado plan –entonces, brindamos?-

Iruka guardo silencio escuchando en su mente las palabras de Kakashi, no sonaba tan mal una vez que lo planteaba de esa manera, pero había algo que le hacia dudar y era el echo de que fuese el ninja copia quien bebería con él. No era que desconfiara, si no que se sentía intimidado con su presencia y creía que con algo de alcohol encima se humillaría y le daría mas con que molestarlo. Por lo tanto prefirió negarse

-Mejor no Kakashi san… no creo que sea muy correcto- dijo a la vez que rascaba su cicatriz

El peligris no tuvo más opción que usar el plan B

-Bueno, como quieras- se sirvió a si mismo y de un sorbo acabo con el liquido –Pero… Que se desperdicie el amable detalle de la dueña, se me hace una grosería de su parte sensei- Realmente era la última idea que se le había ocurrido. Miro el rostro ahora indeciso de Iruka y espero algo impaciente su respuesta

-Bueno… Esta bien, pero vamos lento que no soy muy tolerante al alcohol- sus mejillas se colorearon y Kakashi no evito sonreír. Iruka le extendió la mano indicando que le diera una taza, cosa que el jounin no tardo en atender –Pues… salud-

Con calma dio pequeños sorbos al sake, sintió un ardor en la garganta e inmediatamente un ligerísimo mareo lo descoloco un poco

-Diablos, esto esta fuertísimo- prefirió tomárselo de golpe o jamás acabaría

-Si, lo esta- El jounin tomo su taza y nuevamente sirvió para tomar la propia y servirse también

-Este… vamos más lentos Kakashi san!- hizo una pausa pensando en como decirlo –No soy muy tolerante al alcohol!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras recordaba sucesos antiguos

-Lo se-

-Cómo que lo sabe?- esto lo alarmo un poco y Kakashi sonrió ante su expresión

-Los rumores corren sensei, fue en una fiesta de fin de año cierto?-

No podía verse, pero sentía como su rostro se calentaba y a la vez que maldecía mentalmente a Anko por ir con el chisme (aunque casi toda la academia estuvo presente) se tomó de golpe lo recién servido

-No, fue en el cumpleaños de Raidou, les pedí de favor que a mi me dieran cerveza por que esa si la aguanto pero ya sabe como es Genma y a fuerza quería verme ebrio y pues paso…- Un sonrojo aun más fuerte lo abordo recordando vagamente todo lo que hizo

-Te besaste con alguien no?- nuevamente le sirvió un poco conservando aún lo que el tenía

-Jeje si… una de las chicas que también revisan informes, Mikami chan… creo aunque Anko dijo que a ella también pero creo que nada mas lo dijo para molestarme- rasco su cicatriz mientras reía

-Oh… - Kakashi lo miro mientras pensaba que entonces seria un poco más fácil de lo que creía

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento e Iruka volvió a tomarse la taza ahora en dos sorbos

-Creo que ya se me esta subiendo jeje- paso ambas manos por su cabello y desato la coleta, dejando caer sus mechones descuidadamente sobre su rostro –Creo que mejor ya le paro-

-No, ya esta por acabarse vamos ayúdame con el resto- el Jounin sonrió mirando la botella que aun tenia la mitad

-Bueeeno – alargo la frase mientras reía lo cual le indico al peligris que ya seria cosa sencilla

Continuo así, Iruka bebía platicando sin reservas de asuntos académicos, asuntos ninjas y tras un pequeño pero sonriente regaño de cómo entregar bien un reporte sin todos esos errores se dejo caer hacia atrás acostándose en el suelo. Puso una mano sobre su frente y soltó un ligero gemido.

Kakashi solo asentía a la plática y de vez en cuando contestaba con monosílabos, después de que chunnin se dejara caer miro la vacía botella y sonrió triunfante. Sigilosamente se arrastro de rodillas a lado del moreno

-Sucede algo malo?-

-No, solo… –al intentar sentarse un horrible mareo lo abordo desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer -… creo que ya estoy muy mal-

-Mmm Sensei, quien lo viera – con algo de cuidado intento levantarle la cabeza pero Iruka se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo –amm si sigues haciendo eso se va a marear más –

-Mmno inmporsta-

Pero en realidad si importaba. Pensó Kakashi algo frustrado –creo que me pase un poco-

Lo tomo de los hombros y nuevamente trato de levantarlo para ponerlo a su altura. El chunnin se estaba poniendo pesado y lanzaba sus brazos intentando quitarse al jounin

-Vamos Iruka sensei lo voy a llevar a su futon-

Tras lo que el entendió como una afirmación paso el brazo del moreno sobre sus hombros y de un salto se puso de pie. Lo recargo en la pared mientas extendía la colcha

-Listo, vamos pues- termino de recostarlo, su cabello estaba todo revuelto en la almohada, murmuraba cosas a las que Kakashi no les tomo importancia. Tomo el protector dispuesto a desatarlo pero tras mirar sus labios recordó su "plan"

Giro a ver a la niña que aún dormía, y sin pensarlo más beso los labios entreabiertos del Chunnin. Un gemido entrecortado paso de la boca de Iruka a la suya. Sintió las manos del otro en su pecho intentando quitárselo de encima pero era tan poca la fuerza que no logro si quiera moverlo.

Cuando pensaba terminar el beso al no recibir respuesta, los brazos del chunnin pasaron a su espalda atrayéndolo más y profundizando el roce de sus bocas. Lo dejo así durante unos segundos. Con delicadeza se empujo así mismo hacia atrás, regreso su mascara a su eterno lugar y termino de quitarle el protector para guardárselo en el chaleco. Iruka intento levantarse en vano

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con delicadeza

-Este hombre es un asco de persona- El ANBU entro cargando al anciano en un estado de completa inconciencia. Miro a Kakashi sentando a lado de un quejumbroso Iruka

–Esta bien el sensei?-

-Sip- se puso de pie, le quito al viejo y salio de la habitación

El de la mascara blanca le miro extraño. Se acerco a Iruka que se había acostado e hizo a un lado el rostro de ave, acerco su nariz a los labios del maestro y aspiro el aroma a alcohol

-Oh…- bajo la capucha de la capa negra y deshizo la pequeña coleta que sostenía su cabello castaño y con mucho cuidado le amarro el pelo al moreno

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y Kakashi le miró extrañado. Hubo unos instantes de silencio

-Creo que se le paso un poco el sake verdad?-

-Creo que es un poco obvio-

El muchacho se levanto cubriendo su cabeza, dejando escapar por ambos lados mechones castaños. Sin mirar a Kakashi comenzó a extender el último futon a lado de Iruka

-Usted dormirá con el anciano-

-Eso fue una orden?-

-Como quiera verlo, véalo-

Eran pocos los que se atrevían a hablarle de esa manera, eran pocos los que no lo respetaban y eran aun menos los que lograban sacarlo de quicio.

Y este chico estaba cerca de lograrlo. Suspiro y sonrió al ver que aún así el ANBU no volteaba a verlo –aún le faltan agallas para hacerlo- pensó, miró a Iruka que ya dormía y salio de la habitación para entrar a la continua donde el anciano ya también dormitaba.

Le quitaron las cobijas de golpe y por instinto se aferro a ellas, la cabeza le dolía y se hizo ovillo mientras sentía como volvían a arrebatarle las sabanas

-Quieres que te lleve al baño de nuevo?-

-Gracias, pero ya se ir solo- abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro la mascara frente a él, se sonrojo

-Ah perdón… - volteo a donde estaba Hana y al no verla se levanto de golpe

-Cálmese sensei o le dolerá la cabeza, la niña ya esta abajo desayunando con Iwao san-

Sintió una fuerte jaqueca y se acostó nuevamente en la cama

-Aquí tiene- el muchacho le acerco un vaso con agua y unas pastillas –Le harán bien-

-Gracias-

Suspiro y se puso de pie soltando su cabello para sentirse un poco más libre

-Se ve fatal verdad?-

-He?-

-Mi cabello, se ve atroz?- se señalo la cabeza sonriendo

-Solo un poco- El ANBU tomo la mochila de la niña y saco un peine –Tome-

El chunnin sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, se acomodo la liga en la mano y la miro unos instantes

-Esta liga no es la mía-

-No, es mía- el "ave" se acerco a la mesita y le tendió a Iruka la mano –Creo que esta es la suya- dijo intercambiando sus cintas

-Gracias… -Se quedo mirándola un rato y dejo su cabello suelto –Mejor me quedo así hasta que el dolor se halla ido completamente-

-Baje en cuanto se sienta mejor sensei-

Sin decir más salio de la habitación. Iruka estiro los brazos hasta sentir que tronaban sus huesos, la medicina actuaba rápido y comenzaba a tener hambre. Rozo su frente y se percato que le hacia falta algo, giro su cabeza sin encontrar su banda y como si le hubiesen echado agua fría recordó la noche anterior.

Se quedo inmóvil unos instantes mientras sentía con sus dedos sus labios

-Me… beso?- murmuró algo incrédulo.

No había dormido más de 4 horas. Leía el icha icha sentado a lado de Hana que comía un tazón de arroz, la niña se levanto emocionada cuando el ANBU bajaba las escaleras

-Ahora baja Hana chan- se sentó a lado del anciano que comía de apoco mientras maldecía en murmullos la resaca

-En cuanto desayune Iruka sensei nos vamos, tenemos apenas 4 horas para llegar al puerto, Zinan kun nos llevara a la salida de la villa-

Kakashi sabía de antemano que le estaban hablando a él, pero fingió ignorarlo y continuar leyendo

-No se apuren… comeré algo en cuanto lleguemos ahí… Este Kakashi san- la voz de Iruka le hizo despegar la mirada de su libro –No tendrá de pura casualidad mi protector?- dijo entre varias pausas mientras rascaba su nariz e intentaba cubrir su sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por ambos shinobis

-Sip- Kakashi sonrió y cerró el ojo visible

-Pues que espera y déselo- El ANBU se puso de pie –Voy a arreglar las maletas y nos vamos-

Iruka le miro confundido y paso a sentarse con Hana que estiraba los brazos indicándole que la cargara

-Me la da?- le replico solo un poco molesto

-Nop-

-Como que no?... creo que es suficiente con la vergüenza que me hizo pasar ayer para que desde temprano ya empiece a fastidiarme-

-Que yo lo hice pasar?- siguió leyendo –Pues yo no lo obligue a seguir bebiendo-

Iruka se sonrojo, quizás eso era verdad, aunque también, de cierta manera si lo había obligado (muy a su manera)

-Bueno pero si sabia las consecuencias me pudo detener no?-

-Creo que Iruka sensei ya esta grande para tomar sus propias decisiones-

Comenzaba a exasperarlo, estaba un paso de gritarle y eso que aún no sacaba el tema del beso

-Podrían callarse los dos!- el anciano alzo la voz mientras los señalaba con los palillos –Que no ven que me duele la cabeza bastardos!?-

Se mordió los labios reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos y miro a Hana que parecía estarse asustando. Le sonrió un poco forzado y le indico que siguiera comiendo. Kakashi parecía ni haber escuchado al anciano y en todo caso, obviamente poco le importaba.

Como llegaron al pueblo, salieron de él. El niño iba platicando con Hana e Iruka sobre los sembradíos, el ANBU que ahora si se había subido a la carreta escuchaba en silencio la conversación, Kakashi leía y el viejo dormía.

-Pues hasta aquí los dejos- el niño moqueo y ayudo a bajar las cosas –Cuando quieran volver los esperamos en la posada!-

-Muchas gracias- Iruka cargo a Hana y despeino a Zanin –Lo haremos pronto-

-Si muchas gracias niño- el de la mascara blanca le lanzo una bolsita que sonó a monedas

-Muchas gracias!- los ojos del campesino se iluminaron y echo a correr hacia los campos donde había un grupo de niños. A lo lejos se despidieron todos gritándoles que no tardar en volver.

La mañana transcurrió con calma. Caminaban haciendo pequeñas y necesarias pausas pero ya estaban a una hora del puerto. De vez en cuando Iruka le insistía a Kakashi que le devolviera su protector recibiendo siempre el desinteresado –"Nop"- seguido un guiño aburrido.

Kakashi se divertía bastante con la situación y aún más con el ANBU que solo se tensaba al oírlo molestar al chunnin. Pero, de un momento a otro sintió que ya no estaban solos.

Adelanto el paso donde el ANBU

-Ya lo se- respondió el mismo

-Creo que son dos o tres al menos lo que nos siguen-

Iruka también se había percatado y caminaba junto al viejo. Con una mano sostenía a Hana y la otra se encontraba en su bolso tomando la punta de un kunai.

Kakashi se giro a verlo, cuando el sonido de una flauta sonó dentro del bosque. La niña en sus brazos comenzó a moverse agitada e inquieta

-Hana, espera no es momento!- soltó el kunai e intento aferrarse a la niña que simplemente no se estaba quieta. Sin que Iruka se lo esperara Hana le soltó una patada en la quijada haciéndolo soltarla, la pequeña echo a correr al bosque con Iruka tras ella.

Cuando el ANBU trato de seguirles, una lluvia de shurinkens le cerraron el paso. Kakashi fue a cubrir al viejo y repentinamente una sombra apareció tras él.

Con su mano detuvo la katana que con fuerza trataba de cortarle el brazo. En un ágil giro lanzo una patada golpeando al hombre tras él, haciéndolo volar unos metros.

Era alto con el cabello revuelto y dos cicatrices cruzaban su ojo derecho desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

Mientras tanto al ANBU otro hombre de cabello ondulado y medio rostro con lo que precian ser quemaduras le atacaba de frente con un arma que simulaban enormes garras.

-Quédese donde esta!!- Grito Kakashi al viejo a la vez que se abalanzaba contra el ninja.

Se oyó el chocar de los metales. El ninja intentaba hacer caer a Kakashi, de una patada a las piernas lo logro tumbar y lanzo un corte que corto al jounin a la mitad, inmediatamente se giro para esquivar el kunai que había lanzado el verdadero peligris, al hacerlo resbalo cayendo junto al tronco partido.

Una explosión hizo eco en el bosque. Tanto el ANBU como Kakashi voltearon momento que aprovecharon ambos ninjas para desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Era una maldita distracción!- Grito el "ave" y echo a correr la procedencia del sonido

Kakashi tomo al viejo sin cuidado y echo a correr tras el ANBU.

Había un enorme agujero en el piso, y dos árboles caídos. Al lado de rodillas y con la mano en el rostro estaba Iruka

El ANBU se acerco con prisa y le ayudo a levantarse. Traía el pelo revuelto y mucha sangre salía de sobre su ceja. Se deshizo del agarre con violencia

-Tienen a Hana!-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lo se me kieren matar…. En fin gracias por leer de favor reviws please!!!! Ciaito!!!

Valentien1Viko: Eto lo prometido es deuda! Jiji cuidate y yo se ke fue frustrante perdon U_U

Apple: Hola! No pistas!!!!! Muahahaha en fin ojala te siga gustando T_T oye oye de purititita casualidad tu no haces traducciones de Kaka Iru????? En fin un saludo y muxas gracias por leer!

Baku: *corre y roba su delfín de peluche y mientras huye cae al piso* auch… jeje se ke no fue lo ke esperaban con lo de los ojos jeje perdon XD

GRACIAS PR LEER! Wii

Temari-vc: actualize lo antes posible!!!! Ojala te isga gustando gracias pr leer y los reviews besitos!!!

XimeB: jeje si a mi tamben cuando lo imagine XD y termine rascandome yo la nariz O_o jeje cuidate!!!! Y gacias


End file.
